


Rest in Peace

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: ''Please rest in peace'', Captain Hook sings, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Gentleman James Hook, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Cecilia's spirit is reunited with the man she still loves. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''Hook's Christmas'', ''Professor Smee'', and ''When Games Become Deadly.''





	Rest in Peace

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*My past won’t return to haunt me. Cecilia’s spirit won’t haunt me* Captain Hook thought. He stood near one side of his ship. Frowning, he turned and walked into his cabin. After shutting the door, he saw a harpsichord. A sudden smile appeared.

Captain Hook approached the harpsichord at a snail’s pace. *A beloved harpsichord.* His eyes became wide after he heard footsteps in the cabin. He scowled. ‘’One must knock before opening a door.’’ He looked back.

There weren’t other people.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened another time. He gasped after a spirit materialized in front of him. He recognized her dress. ‘’Cecilia!’’ His scowl returned. He bowed.

Cecilia frowned. ‘’You weren’t a gentleman when you lied. You weren’t a merchant. You were a pirate.’’

‘’Don’t do this,’’ Captain Hook said. Tears formed in his eyes for a few moments. Captain Hook scowled again.

‘’I found you.’’

‘’Why are you haunting me?’’ Captain Hook asked.

‘’I’m moving on now.’’ Cecilia wrapped her arms around Captain Hook’s waist. She saw his wide eyes and smiled. ‘’One last kiss.’’

Captain Hook embraced Cecilia and kissed her. A tear ran down his face. He released her. Extra tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. ‘’Please rest in peace.’’ He viewed the happy spirit vanishing.

Captain Hook sobbed for a few seconds. He turned to his harpsichord and smiled again. He sat by it and played. His vocals varied during a song.

After looking back, Captain Hook ceased performing. He viewed Cecilia’s spirit materializing another time. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. 

‘’My vocals were loud?’’

The scowling spirit couldn’t rest in peace.

 

THE END


End file.
